


Rest In Peace Jesse McCree

by Trinz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I hope, Kinda, Nail Polish, i guess?, i spent so much time formatting, jesse mccree fucks up(TM), rip jesse mccree, screw html, sorta - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Jesse McCree booked it through the halls of the Overwatch base like his life depended on it. And, if the sound of Reaper’s wraith form zooming through the halls after him was any indication, it probably did.Jesse knew that he had just seen something that Reaper had never meant for him to see. If Reaper was anything like his past life, even an oath of silence on Jesse’s part would not stop him from silencing him himself. Anything to stop Jesse from sharing what he had just witnessed the wraith doing.





	

Jesse McCree booked it through the halls of the Overwatch base like his life depended on it. And, if the sound of Reaper’s wraith form zooming through the halls after him was any indication, it probably did.

Jesse knew that he had just seen something that Reaper had never meant for him to see. If Reaper was anything like his past life, even an oath of silence on Jesse’s part would not stop him from silencing him himself. Anything to stop Jesse from sharing what he had just witnessed the wraith doing.

The cowboy turned a corner just in time to run directly into Hanzo Shimada. The resulting collision ending with Jesse on top of the archer. The archer glared at him, and if the situation hadn’t been so dire Jesse would have made a quip, but now wasn’t the time for flirting, now was the time for running for his life. He scrambled up, doing his best not to step on Hanzo, but also doing a shoddy job of it. Hanzo hissed in pain, but Jesse ignored him as he was already halfway down the hallway.

He finally burst into the mess hall, panting deeply through his smoker’s lungs. Damn his smoking, but now that he was in the mess hall someone would save him from Reaper. Jesse stumbled inside, hollering about him being hunted by the ghost of his former mentor. He just received blank stares from the mess hall’s occupants.

Jesse scowled and turned around to face Reaper himself. Mano a Mano. As soon as Gabriel burst inside Jesse put a bullet through his skull, but, already being dead, Gabe didn’t give two shits.

McCree glanced back at his teammates, hoping for some kind of assistance. They rolled his eyes at them, and Jesse almost screamed in annoyance. When he turned back to face his opponent he almost screamed, as Reaper was directly in his face. Jesse didn’t have time to react before Gabe wrapped an arm around his throat.

McCree glanced one final time back to his teammates, memorizing their faces so he could at least think of them in Hell as Reaper dragged him into the hallway.

 

_

Earlier

_

 

“So I’ve been thinking of this pattern for like, a week.” Hana rambled as she picked nail polishes from her extensive collection.

“Put that pink down.” Reaper growled as he eyed the polishes she picked for his nails.

“Ah, that’s two dollars, Lena.”

Lena sighed as she pulled out two dollars and handed them to Hana. “He used to like pink.”

“Yeah, but now he’s even more edgy so we’re going for a darker color.”

Hana put the pink polish down and grabbed a dark purple holographic nail polish.

“No- wait! I want the pink!” Junkrat reached past Lena and made a swipe for the pink polish.

“Oi, hands off, stinky!” Lena swat his hand away, but picked up the polish herself. “Only we can touch the nail polish.”

“Aw,” Junkrat whined at Lena.

Roadhog snorted at his behavior. Satya, who had already started his nails, stifled a laugh.

“Oi, cut it.”

“Aw, but you are cute, Jamie.” Lena gave him her winning smile.

“No I’m not! I’ve killed men!” Jamison complained at her.

“You’re cute.” The entire room agreed in unison.

“You’re all conspiring against me!”

“Alright, calm down, I can’t paint your nails if you’re waving your hands all about.”

Jamison harrumphed, but offered his flesh hand to Lena.

“Right, there we go, luv, I’m gonna start with a peel off base coat, then your nails are gonna be looking great!”

“They better.” Junkrat mumbled.

“Be nice.” Mako grunted at him.

“Ok.” Jamie would have crossed his arms had one not been captured by Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes at the pair, then spared a glance towards Hana and Gabriel. They seemed to be doing well, Gabe was sitting still, unnaturally still. So still he was slightly unnerving, but most of them had gotten used to his lack of movement at this point. But, his gaze seemed to be fixed on his nails, which were now covered in a purple-blue shifting holographic polish. He seemed to like it at least.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a deep southern accent belonging to their resident cowboy.

“What in Sam Hill…?”

His gaze was fixed on Reaper. “Are ya gettin’ your nails done in purple?”

Gabe slowly stood up, causing Hana to complain about his nails.

“Oh shit.” Jesse’s eyes widen and he turned 180 degrees and booked it.

Reaper immediately gave chase.

There was a period of silence before Hana spoke. “McCree’s McFucking dead…”

The rest of the room nodded solemnly.

“RIP Jesse McCree, wore a belt that said BAMF unashamedly.” Lena cracked a joke in their silence.

“Good riddance- Oi!”

Lena ‘accidentally’ slipped and put a long streak of pink nail polish along his middle finger. “Oh, sorry, luv.”

“Damn.”

The room turned to look at Hana.

“He’s going to ruin his nail polish with Jesse’s blood.”

Widowmaker broke into laughter, causing the entire room to jump in shock.

“I didn’t know you could laugh!”

Mako backhanded Jamison with his left hand. “Be. Nice.”

“You’re lucky I was dippin’ my polish again, Mako, or I’d have to swat you too.” Lena shook her head at Roadhog.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Lena leveled him with a glare that could level cities. He returned in kind. Neither relented to the other’s gaze.

Their stand-off was interrupted by Hanzo entering the room.

“You’re late.”

“My apologies, Amélie, I lost track of time while I was meditating with my brother and his mentor.” He quickly took his seat in front of Widowmaker, and took off his glove.

“If I were in a bad mood I would make your nails terrible, but I’m going to give you mercy and paint the pattern I had planned for this week.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo bowed his head to his fellow sniper.

“What happened with Jesse and Gabriel? Jesse ran into me while he was running through the halls like his life depended on it, and Reaper was following him in wraith form.”

“Oh, Jesse came in and made a comment about Gabe. Then he turned and ran and Gabe went after his soul.” Hana quickly filled him in on the situation.

“Ah, I see,” Hanzo nodded, “Jesse is dead.”

“Pft, that’s what I said.”

The room faded back into a comfortable silence. But again, that silence did not last long. After a few minutes Reaper came back into the room, dragging an unfortunate Jesse McCree after him. He shoved him onto the ground in front of Hana. Then, Gabriel sat on top of him and held out blood-free hands for Hana to paint. The wet nail polish was barely disturbed.

“Um…”

“Paint Jesse’s next.” Reaper grunted. “He’s gotta get it done.”

Jesse mumbled a prayer in Spanish.

“Calm down. Hana will get to you next.”

“Thank you for the hostage, Gabe.” Hana said sarcastically.

“Any time, Hana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little fic! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
